Before He Cheats
by summerxxfly
Summary: Song fic: about Troy and Gabby, can't give too much away. Troyella goes to Troypay. NO RYELLA, they are just friends.


Before He Cheats

**Before He Cheats**

**A/N: The whole song will be at the end of the story, and **

**Disclaimer: Yup, I really do own HSM, and Troy and the song in the story. Seriously guys, would I be writing on here if I owned them, hey?**

Gabby's POV

_Right now,_

_He's probably slow dancing with some bleached blonde tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky._

"Why did he do it Ryan, I love him" Gabby cried as she collapsed on Ryan's sofa. She had just run out of her and Troy's house, after walking in on him and her best friend together.

"Do what sweetie-pie?" he asked, dreading the answer, he knew what had happened, and hated them both for it. Gabby was his best friend, and he hated to see her so upset, it was disgraceful that Troy could do that to her.

"He was with… her!" she screamed, her voice going hoarse, "I hate them both! How could they?"

She was going home to celebrate their 4-year anniversary, when she had walked in on them, together, in her bed. Sharpay and Troy, she never thought that her friend would ever sink that low, to sleep with her boyfriend, of four years, it made her sick. So sick that she ran to the bathroom to throw up, she had never felt so used in her life, and she didn't need it now. What made her feel worse, Troy never even came after her, just watched her leave, and got straight back into bed with Sharpay.

Two Weeks Later

_Right now, _

_He's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

'_Cos she can't shoot whiskey_

She ran back to the house she was staying in, she had seen them today, dancing and drinking together, well, she was fine with it, wasn't she? They were dancing and talking like nothing had happened, like they had always been together, like Gabby hadn't even existed.

Flashback

_I was dancing with Taylor and Chad, having a great time, and ignoring the fact that they were there. Sharpay turned and stared at me, she looked at me like I shouldn't have friends, then laughed, pointing me out to Troy, who just looked gob smacked, I said goodbye to Tay and Chad and ran out, then did something I never thought I'd do._

Right now, he's probably up behind her

_With a pool stick showing her how to_

_Shoot a combo,_

_Oh and he don't know._

End of Flashback

I got home and ran upstairs, shouting a quick "Hello" to Ryan, and slammed my door as he replied with a "What's wrong sweet-heart?" but I was already in my room with my music blaring so he couldn't hear me cry. I still managed to smile when I thought about what I'd done, I couldn't wait until he noticed, it would be classic.

That I dug my key into the side of his

_Pretty little souped up four-wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats._

Oh my God, he would freak. His face would be a classic; he loves his car, more than me it seems. He can't even drive the thing, not after what I did to it, HA. He will definitely kill me, when he finds a way of getting to me, but what fun

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tyres_

_Maybe next time he'll think be fore he cheats_

Ryan's POV

She chuckled through her tears, and that made me happy, she hadn't so much as smiled during the last two weeks. However, that chuckle still made me uneasy, what had she done? If she did anything to Troy's car, he would murder her, but knowing her, she has.

Gabby's POV

I heard Ryan out side, but decided to pick up my guitar and sing; it was the song I'd been writing for the past two weeks, about what happened with Troy.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  
And he don't know...  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke.  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know...  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Ohh… Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  
Ohh... before he cheats..._

Ryan's POV

The song was beautiful, and I knew it was just how she felt, so I walked into her room, and told her to play it them, when they came home, it would show them both what she felt. She agreed, and started to practice, the beautiful song, that broke my heart, forever.

**A/N: So, did everyone like? Hit the pretty review button, and tell me what you think. If you did, and want me to continue it, then tell me in a review, and I will make it into a longer story. You can find it on YouTube if you want to listen to it. It is called Before He Cheats - Carrie Underwood.**


End file.
